<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SHSL Serenity by toukicchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182797">SHSL Serenity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi'>toukicchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mastermind Togami Byakuya, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mastermind Togami fic part 2 (Part 1? (huh?????????))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SHSL Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Togami Byakuya and life is perfect.</p><p>It's peaceful, Quiet, You lay your head on the soft silk pillow, Pulling up the weighted blanket to your collar.</p><p>Life has many problems, You're Inlove with a fellow classmate, Hagakure Yasuhiro. </p><p>He calls you his friend. He's only your friend.</p><p>Togamis don't fall Inlove, It's immature. </p><p>Hagakure calls you "Togamicchi" and "Togamins", What annoying nicknames you think to yourself everytime you hear them, You love them.</p><p>Every few minutes, You're reminded other humans exist: Disgusting, Lowly scum, You could never feel sympathy for those bugs if you tried, Hagakure is different, You want him by your side.</p><p>You hear a shout coming from downstairs, Father is probably pissed at a maid again, You hate him. </p><p>It would be better if you and Hagakure were the only people alive. You could kiss and dance without fear of anyone looking. </p><p>You get up from your comfortable bed, Walking over to your desk, You picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. </p><p>You made a design. </p><p>You're not good at it, It's a bear, Black and White with a singular Red eye, the other eye was pitch Black. You gave it a nice big grin on the Black side, You called that side "1%" and the White side "99%", Funny.</p><p>"Monokuma" was It's name, Monochrome bear.</p><p>You glare at the photo on your desk, Hagakure and you took a picture a few weeks back, You wish to die with that picture in hand.</p><p>You blink slowly, You're tired, It's 2 am and you're drawing monochrome bears and lusting after a classmate years older than you.</p><p>You tsk to yourself, How pathetic could he be? Re-doing 4 years of school.</p><p>You hum softly, How beautiful could he be? He would definetly be a suitable wife if he were a girl.</p><p>Tapping your pencil on the desk, You made a plan.</p><p>To make the world into true beauty, You must make it quiet and peaceful, You must remain on-top.</p><p>You know you can't do this without a little help. </p><p>Who would be a good help... Maybe Enoshima? She's crazy enough to do it and with that detoothed bitch who named herself Ikusaba next to her it's a power duo, Maybe Kirigiri, She has the power but less of the personality.</p><p>You let out a long sigh through your mouth, Fukawa could be helpful if she weren't such a pervert. </p><p>You don't even want to consider that brute, Owada or that greasy idiot, Yamada, You doubt Ishimaru would help either with his high moral. </p><p>You need a new talent, SHSL Heir wouldn't work if you actually do lead the new, Peaceful world. </p><p>SHSL Quiet sounds idiotic, SHSL Despair doesn't even sound right, SHSL Serenity... You like that, Serenity was always your favourite emotion if it could be described as one.</p><p>How to make the world kill itself in 1 step:</p><p>1. Pull them into a harsh despair by watching the future hope of the world kill eachother, That was going to be a problem, Who even IS the hope of the world? Kamukura?</p><p>Something clicked. </p><p>You were going to make your classmates kill eachother whole you watched, You always did like a bit of gore. </p><p>Scratching your head lightly, You decided on a class to do this test on, Who else but Class 77-B? Lead them into despair and have them do the work for you while you take care of your own class.</p><p>How were you going to make them fall into despair you ask? That's simple, A little bit of murder never hurt anything.</p><p>Hagakure could help, He could bring you information from the inside, What's the word for that?</p><p>...Betrayer...</p><p>...Traitor! He could be your traitor.</p><p>But what are you other than the Super High School Level Serenity... Worker? That word made you sick.</p><p>Master, Too familier to Fukawas sick nickname to you.</p><p>Mastermind! That's a good name. Mastermind and Traitor, Falling Inlove.</p><p>You can't help but drool at the fact you will be alone with Hagakure one day, Free to do anything. </p><p>All you needed to do was erase some memories and nobody remembers eachother, You can start over with Hagakure. </p><p>He can finally love you.</p><p>You were caught as the mastermind, Giving a final bow to your beloved, You executed yourself.</p><p>Your name is Togami Byakuya and life was torture, But not anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>